


Give you every part of me

by Queenofthebees



Series: The Office [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Jon Snow, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, a-z kinks collaboration, aka getting off on jealousy, the kink special is Zelophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: No, with Jon’s jealousy, he merely saw it as a challenge, to make sure that he gave her everything he could, made it as good as possible. And that was what set Sansa’s body aflame every time. She knew it was wrong but the idea of him taking her aside in a jealous rage and fucking her senseless, making her scream his name in blinding pleasure until she was on the verge of passing out, was just too damn appealing.





	Give you every part of me

“I always hated the office parties,” Jon sighed as he pulled the car into his usual parking space.

Sansa made a sympathetic noise as she continued to apply her lipstick in the mirror. Smacking her lips together, she turned to him and leaned over the gearbox to kiss his cheek.

“We can leave early sweetheart,” she assured him. “But you’re the boss, you have to show your face for a little while.”

“If I’m a good boy do I get a reward?” he asked, trying to capture her lips in a proper kiss. Sansa laughed, moving out of his reach.

“Maybe,” she responded seductively. “Show me how good you can be and I might just give you a kiss later on.”

“I’ll be remembering this baby,” he growled. “Teasing your boss. I’ll have to punish you for your cheek later on.”

She winked at him before pushing the car door open and stepping out, her heels clipping against the road as she walked around the other side to meet him. He linked their fingers together as they walked. And Sansa smiled, huddling in close as he wrapped his arm around her waist and they entered the building.

Jon squeezed her hand before saying he would get them some drinks. Sansa nodded her thanks before walking over to where Dickon, Pod and Mya were talking. Mya nudged her shoulder and gave an exaggerated wink.

“I wonder why you two are late,” she teased. Sansa rolled her eyes, laughing away her blush as she felt the heat in her cheeks.

“It was actually innocent, I had a shoes disaster,” Sansa replied. She turned her head to murmur in her friend’s ear. “Trust me, I wish it had been the other reason.”

Mya laughed loudly giving a little nod of agreement. “I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t kick him out of bed.”

“I would kick _you_ if you had him in bed,” Sansa replied playfully, knowing her friend was only teasing her.

“Meh, I guess I’ll make do with this one,” Mya commented, patting Pod’s shoulder, causing him to turn away from his conversation with Dickon to give her a soft smile.

“What’s that babe?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Nothing dear!”

“Here,” Jon said, handing her a purple cocktail as he stepped up next to her.

“Thank you,” Sansa replied sweetly, taking a sip of the drink and smacking her lips in approval.

“You’re looking nice Sansa,” Dickon remarked and Sansa smiled shyly.

“Thanks,” she answered as Jon wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers squeezing her hip. She gave him a quick look, her hand reaching down to pat his possessive hand in reassurance.

Although, a naughty part of her tingled at Jon’s jealous, broody stare. She had never been too thrilled at her previous boyfriends’ being rather suffocating. It was why she had once told Jon not to try and possess her with his jealousy. And, to his credit, Jon’s jealousy was different. He never hurt her or humiliated her, never made her feel unattractive in an attempt to keep her with him from fear of her running off with someone else.

Sure, he would spank her for her behaviour but that was something Sansa liked him doing, knowing it was just some fun and that he would always stop if she asked. It wasn't about owning her.

No, with Jon’s jealousy, he merely saw it as a challenge, to make sure that he gave her everything he could, made it as good as possible. And that was what set Sansa’s body aflame every time. She knew it was wrong but the idea of him taking her aside in a jealous rage and fucking her senseless, making her scream his name in blinding pleasure until she was on the verge of passing out, was just too damn appealing.

His hand was hot against her hip as their colleagues continued chattering. Sansa, however, was restless with the idea of Jon fucking her and turned her head to nuzzle her nose against his cheek.

By the time he left and returned with another round of drinks, her need for him was practically unbearable. So, she turned to Dickon, flashing him a flirtatious smile.

"Nice shirt by the way," she commented, nodding to the crisp, tight black shirt he was wearing.

Jon pressed his lips together tightly, glaring as he raised his glass for an aggressive gulp of his beer.

"Better show me how good I've got it baby," Sansa murmured against his ear.

She smirked as his eyes fluttered shut from her breath on his skin, how his nostrils flared with barely controlled composure.

"I actually need to get home," Jon said suddenly, downing his drink quickly. "I have business to work on."

"You work too hard. Have some fun!" Pod insisted, gesturing around him at the continuing party.

"I have plenty of fun at the office," Jon said smoothly, managing to avoid smirking at Sansa with his words. "You can stay sweetheart. I can book you a taxi to get home."

"I'm pretty tired," she replied, finishing her drink. She smiled at her collegues. "I'm going to call it a night too."

She placed her empty glass on the table and turned to follow Jon when Mya grasped her wrist.

"The cameras on the fifth floor corridor by the lifts are out by the way. Jon's office is there, isn't it?"

"What?" Sansa blurted, trying to feign innocence as her cheeks bloomed pink. Mya smirked.

"Like you two could make it home."

Sansa gave her friend a bashful smirk, shrugging at the fact she was correct. There was no way she would last the journey home. And she knew that she couldn't last on the road long enough for a secluded place for her to rip his clothes off.

She grabbed Jon's hand as she caught up with him, tugging him down the corridor quickly after checking behind her for any wandering eyes. She giggled as she led him towards the lifts, turning to him as she pressed the button with her right hand and using her left to bury into his curls and pull him into a frantic kiss. Jon groaned, pushing his body against hers until he had her up against the wall, swallowing her moans. 

Even the lift opening beside them couldn't shake her lust, only pawing ever more insistently as she stepped backwards into the elevator and pulled him with her. Not that Jon was putting up much of a fight, clutching her possessively as she blindly hit the buttons behind her. She didn't even care if it opened on every floor up to his office, so long as his body remained joined with hers like this.

Jon's fingers gripped her dress, hiking it up to her hips roughly and revealing her sheer black panties. Jon grinned as he tore his mouth away to admire her underwear. Sansa raised an eyebrow, hiking her leg around his waist as the lift jerked to a stop on the second floor. She pulled him back to her mouth, her hands undoing his tie with an eager tug before her fingers frantically tried to undo the buttons of his shirt between desperate kisses.

"Get this off," he growled against her lips, tugging at the sleeve of her dress. "I want to suck on your tits baby!"

Sansa moaned, eyes fluttering shut at his filthy words, thick with promise and she quickly reached down to tug the dress up and over her head as the lift opened on the fifth floor. Sansa grinned, pressing his chest to make him step back before sauntering out of the lift, throwing him a coy look over her shoulder.

"You coming?" she purred.

"Eventually," he quipped, following her quickly to his office. "And you will be, several times."

"You think so?" she teased, leaning against the wall outside his office door, twirling a lock of hair innocently. Jon pressed his hands on either side of her head, his hungry gaze dropping to the curves of her breasts as they strained against her bra.

"Don't I always make it good sweetheart?" he murmured, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. She moaned as his thumbs caressed her cheeks and his lips returned for another soft kiss that made him smirk against her lips. "Yeah. I make you feel good don't I, Sansa?"

"You do," she agreed, stroking his arms to encourage him to continue.

"Mmmm, I'm all you'll ever need baby," he growled as he gripped her hand and pulled her into his office. 

Sansa smirked as she stepped backwards and perched on his desk, hooking her fingers into his belt to tug him closer as she parted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Jon grinned as he rocked his hips, rubbing his hard cock against her underwear. Sansa flushed as she felt the dampness that had gathered as she reached up to undo her bra and Jon undid his belt and shoved his trousers and boxers down.

His fingers hooked into her panties, tugging them roughly to her knees before returning to his position between her spread legs before he pushed forward with a rough thrust that made Sansa gasp and clutch at his shoulder and back. He pressed her down against the surface of his desk, his hand gripping her thigh as he started to rock in slow, deep thrusts.

"Gods Jon!" she moaned as he ducked his head to take a hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly and making her buck up for more. Jon smirked around her flesh before he pulled away, tracing his tongue under her breast.

"Mmm, your cunt, hmph, was made, urgh, for me baby," he murmured against her skin, punctuating his words with a particularly deep thrust.

Sansa moaned, heat pooling in her belly at how it felt so much dirtier when he fucked her like this, slow and deep, making her feel every inch of him. His jealousy drove him to please her, to make her fall apart around him and to know how good he was to her when they had sex.

"Jon!" she cried, her nails digging through his shirt as she pulled him down close, rubbing her head against his shoulder as he started to speed up, pounding into her so hard the desk rattled.

"Good girl," he growled against her neck, his fingers seeking out her soaking pussy and pressing against her clit.

Sansa's legs jerked and her toes curled within the heels she still wore. Jon's filthy words never failed to throw her over the edge and this time was no exception. She was vaguely aware of Jon's curse, the way his hand slammed on the desk by her head as he stilled, his teeth biting into his lip as she tightened around him with her climax.

She had barely come down when he pulled out and roughly flipped her over. She groaned as he thrust inside of her once more, already starting hard thrusts that made her reach out and curl her hands around the edge of his desk and bow her body submissively. 

"You gonna cum again sweetheart?" he murmured, tugging on her hips to shove her down on his cock. Sansa whimpered, nodding helplessly as his thrusts sped up, making her breasts jiggle beneath her. Jon's fingers returned to her clit, stroking roughly and making her squirm with building pleasure. "Show me, urgh, how much, mmmm. you love my cock Sansa!"

"I do, gods, Jon. Urgh, you fuck, mmmm, me so, ah, good!" she cried, arching her back and pushing back against him. 

"Yeah," he agreed, tugging her hair to make her tilt her head up to press possessive kisses to her neck. "You'll never, urgh, want any, hmph, other cock baby!"

His hips sped up, her body jerking beneath him from the speed and intensity of his thrusts, her mouth hanging open as his name tumbled from her in a mantra, her cunt beginning to tighten around him once more as she felt the pleasure raising through her. Jon's fingers pressed harder, his other hand reaching under to pinch her nipples. Sansa cried out, practically sobbing as she was hurtled into her peak.

"Fuuuuuuck!" Jon groaned, thrusting deep inside of her and rutting a couple of times as his release spilled inside of her.

Sansa felt a stupid grin taking over her face as she came down from her high, her cheeks flushed and her body tingling with the afterglow. Jon was still panting over her as he slowly moved back, slipping out of her and Sansa gave a soft whine at the loss.

"Don't worry baby," he murmured, pulling her panties back up and kissing her temple. "I'll continue showing you how good you have it when we get home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, Jon meeting the Starks :D


End file.
